marvelfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
James Howlett (Earth-416274)
'''Wolverine ' (Logan James Howlett) is a mutant born with retractable bone claws, enhanced physical strength and reflexes, and a powerful healing factor. Living for over two centuries, Logan's life has been filled with blood, hatred, war, suffering, and betrayal. A direct combination of his adamantium claws and near invincibility makes him the ultimate weapon. Personality Despite seeming angry at all times, Wolverine is rather complicated man, due to his violent and mysterious past. His most famous traits would be his temper and attitude. Logan seems constantly angry and is very easy to become enraged. He has very little patience for those around him, this adds to his gruff demeanor and solo attitude. Logan prefers to be alone due to him disliking and distrusting the company of others. Despite his grumpy nature, he has a very dry sense of humor, constantly insulting others and giving them demeaning nicknames. Despite his grumpy attitude, Wolverine is a good person and will always stand up for those who can't defend themselves. Unlike most X-Men, Logan is completely okay with killing, having done it for most of his life. Despite being an X-Man, Wolverine prefers to be alone. He has a deep distrust of people both human and mutant, having seen 280 years of violence, prejudice and war. His solo attitude also stems from having people he trusted, betray him such as his brother Victor. However, the true reason for Logan's wanting to be alone is due to the fact that so many people tend to die around him, such as friends and loved ones. Wolverine is extremely loyal to those few who can gain his trust. He is completely ready to sacrifice his life if it will save someone he loves, and will stop at nothing to protect his friends and family. Despite his blunt personality, Logan has made many friends with the X-Men, but most notably Kitty, becoming a father-figure to her, after realizing that both of them are outcasts. His is also one of Charles Xavier's most trusted allies, with Xavier even having a mentor kind of role to Logan. Wolverine is a man of vice, loving to drink alcohol and smoke cigars, knowing that neither can effect his health, due to his powers. He is also an adamant motorcycle rider. His most famous traits would be his temper and attitude. Logan seems constantly angry and is very easy to become enraged. Though he is capable of thought, he has said himself that he has an animal side to his personality. This side of him is feral and primal, causing him to become instinctual and berserk, especially in combat. It is caused by his animalistic mutation and triggered by anger, fear, frustration, great annoyance, general distress, or pain. It result in him becoming highly aggressive and mindlessly brutal, similar to an animal, as he is prone to roar with rage in most of these cases. In some cases, it is this brute-like side of Logan that make it easy for him kill and harm without hesitation. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Regenerative Healing Factor': Wolverine's primary mutant power is an accelerated healing process that enables him to regenerate damaged or destroyed tissue with far greater efficiency than an ordinary human. He can regenerate greatly damaged or destroyed tissue with few seconds. Wolverine's accelerated healing powers have been commonly referred to as his mutant healing factor. The full extent and speed of Wolverine's healing factor isn't known. He has been shown to fully heal from numerous gunshot wounds, severe burns covering most of his body, and regenerate missing eyes within a matter of seconds. Among the more extreme depictions of his accelerated healing factor involves him having his skin, muscles, and internal organs incinerated from his skeleton only to fully regenerate the tissue within minutes. Adamantium plays a crucial role in the speed of Wolverine's healing as well because of the fact that it produces a poison that his immune system fights off regularly. It is said that without the adamantium, his healing rate increases. This power even amends psychological wounds inflicted as a result of traumatic experiences. However, Wolverine's healing powers force his mind to suppress the memories, sometimes resulting in amnesia. Wolverine sometimes calls this his mental scar tissue. Wolverine's healing factor has cured him from the mystical curse of the Werewolf after he had been bitten and turned into a werewolf and from vampirism; though it should be noted that the time it took to cure the Werewolf curse was longer than the time it took to cure him from vampirism, when he was infected with vampirism he had also been infected with nanites to temporarily deactivate his healing factor and use him as a 'booby-trap' on the vampires. **'Contaminant Immunity': Wolverine's natural healing also affords him the virtual immunity to any virus, diseases, even any poisons or toxins. Only the most potent of chemicals will affect and only for a brief period before returning to normal. **'Ageless Immortality': Whilst he grew up from the day he was born, Wolverine's healing factor completely stops his aging process since growing into his physical prime. In addition to prolonging his life, his overall health, prowess, and appearance has remained unchanged despite being over 290 years. He is immortal and is forever young. **'Enhanced Vitality': As a by-product of his healing power, Wolverine exhibits considerable vitality and stamina matching his physical appearance. He has tremendous stamina, which is rarely exhausted from his healing factor. He also has great endurance, being able to continue fighting effectively after suffering several critical wounds while his healing powers were suppressed and likewise survive cutting open his chest without being sedated. He is also able to go for much longer periods without food or air without diminishing his performance, even survive and recovering quickly if deprived of the latter. **'Self-Resurrection': His healing abilities are so powerful that if Wolverine does clinically die, he can regenerate from such a death as well. This trait makes him nearly-immortal and unkillable by human or superhuman standards. He has been super-heated on the inside by molten adamantium being bonded to his skeleton, shot in the head with force that could severely damage or destroy his brain, cut open to his heart while trying to restore his healing when he dug out a supressor device implanted on his heart, flatlining during the process, and drowned in the Pacific ocean for hours, with his lungs collapsing and regenerating repeatedly, which means that he drowned and then revived more than once while submerged. He was retrieved from the water barely conscious and coughing up great amounts of water. **'Psionic Resistance': Due to a combination of his healing factor and Level 10 psi-shields implanted by Professor Charles Xavier, Wolverine's mind is highly resistant to telepathic assault and probing. **'Insulated Weather Adaptation:' Wolverine's body was highly resistant to certain elemental extremes, particularly cold, to the extent that he could sleep nude in subarctic conditions with no apparent injury. *'Animal Empathy:' Wolverine had the ability to sense the emotional state of animals on a basic level such as fear, anger, happiness or pain. He could even communicate with them to make the animal aware of his actions and or his intent. *'Super Condition:' Wolverine's healing factor also affected a number of his physical attributes by increasing them to superhuman levels. **'Superhuman Strength': Wolverine's mutant healing factor enables him to exert his muscles to greater extremes than an ordinary human, enabling him to lift more weight than even the finest human athlete. That, coupled by having 300 pounds of Adamantium bonded to his skeleton, grants him some degree of superhuman strength. While the exact limit isn't known, it is sufficient to lift in excess of 5 tons. **'Superhuman Senses': Wolverine possesses superhumanly acute senses that are comparable to those of certain animals. He can see at far greater distances, with perfect clarity, than an ordinary human. He retains this same level of clarity even in near total darkness. His hearing is enhanced in a similar manner, allowing him to detect sounds ordinary humans can't or to hear at much greater distances. He is able to recognize people and objects by scent, even if they are well hidden. He can track a target by scent, even if the scent has been greatly eroded by time and weather factors, with an extraordinary degree of success. Wolverine can also use his keen sense of smell to detect lies due to chemical changes within a person's scent. These senses stem from, at least partially, his constant cellular regeneration, as are his enhanced physical capabilities. **'Superhuman Speed': Wolverine is able to move at low level superhuman speeds. He has attacked faster than the eye could follow and even Spider-Man briefly thought Wolverine was faster than he was in their first fight. His combat speed seems more enhanced than anything else, as he has frequently kept up with Spider-Man in combat, and blitzed people before they pull their trigger fingers **'Superhuman Endurance': Thanks to his regenerative powers, Wolverine's fatigue toxins are halted for hours, allowing him to engage in physical activity for far longer than a normal human can. **'Superhuman Reflexes': Wolverine's reaction time is enhanced to a level that is beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. **'Superhuman Agility': Wolverine's natural agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. *'Bone Claws:' Wolverine's skeleton included six retractable 12-inch long bone claws, three in each arm, that were housed beneath the skin and muscle of his forearms. Wolverine could, at will, release these slightly curved claws through his skin between the knuckles on each hand. The skin between the knuckles tore and bled, but the blood loss was quickly halted by his healing factor. Wolverine could unsheathe any number of his claws at once, although he needed to keep his wrists straight at the moment his claws passed from his forearms into his hands. When unsheathed, the claws were entirely within his forearms, allowing him to bend his wrists when they were extended. The claws were made of bone, unlike the claws of normal mammals which are made of keratin, and were originally believed to be bionic adamantium implants. the bone claws were sharp and dense enough to slice through substances as durable as metals, wood, and stone. Abilities *'Master Martial Artist': Due to his extensive training as a soldier, a CIA operative, a samurai and a member of the X-Men, Logan is an exceptional martial artist, with expertise in Japanese martial arts, and has mastered 15 forms of martial arts, including Israeli Special Forces Training. His extraordinary hand-to-hand combat ability makes him one of the finest combatants on Earth as he was able to keep up with both the Black Panther and the Iron Fist, both expert martial artists. He has also defeated various hand-to-hand experts without using his claws. He even has taught the Black Widow, Rogue, Storm, Colossus, Primal, Sunspot, Armor, Jubilee, and Shadowcat in hand-to-hand combat. *'Weapons Proficiency': Wolverine is proficient in handling any firearms thanks to his war experiences. *'Expert Marksman': He is an expert marksman skilled in throwing weapons and firearms, but operates more efficiently without them. *'Skilled Acrobat': He is skilled in gymnastics, acrobatics and aerials, but is not on the same scale as other fighters such as Captain America and Daredevil. *'Advanced Covert Ops Expert': Due to his experience traveling the world and working for various government agencies, Wolverine is also a trained expert in multiple types of weapons, vehicles, computer systems, explosives, and assassination techniques. *'Skilled Mechanic': Along with Kurt Wagner (Nightcrawler), Wolverine has also been the mechanic of the X-Men's Blackbird jet for a long time. *'Multilingual': A polyglot; Wolverine is fluent in many languages including English, Arabic, Japanese, Russian, Chinese, Cheyenne, Lakota, and Spanish, French, German, Thai, Vietnamese, Farsi and Portuguese. Weaknesses *'Magnetic Manipulation': The addition of Adamantium to his entire skeleton renders Wolverine vulnerable to magnetic fields. Magneto was shown doing this, tossing him around. His stealth can be compromised by simple metal detectors and it may be difficult for him to travel commercially without setting off metal detectors. *'Decapitation': If Wolverine's head was to be decapitated, he wouldn't be able to regenerate/heal himself and thus would die. However, with the indestructible adamantium bonded to his skeletal structure, this task becomes far more difficult. *'Adamantium Weapons': Adamantium Weapons - Wolverine's adamantium claws cannot penetrate or destroy other adamantium weapons unless they are somehow super-heated Additionally, adamantium weapons are one of the few things that can harm him following the bonding of adamantium to his body. *'Oxygen Deprivation': Wolverine's healing factor is dependant on his brain subconsciously healing him. As such if Wolverine is deprived of oxygen long enough, he can potentially die. *'Drowning': Due to the weight of his adamantium laced skeleton, it is difficult for Wolverine to swim as effectively as he could before. However, his superhuman strength and stamina allow him to compensate for the additional weight. Paraphernalia Transportation X-Jet, motorcycle Weapons *'Adamantium-Laced Skeleton': Thanks to his unique regenerative abilities, Wolverine was able to survive the bonding of the indestructible metal alloy to his skeleton and claws. This makes his bones virtually unbreakable and makes him able to cut through any substance or material with his claws (except adamantium). It also takes away the limits put forth by a normal skeleton, allowing him to lift more than a normal person and kick/punch with more effectiveness. In addition, because it is believed that Wolverine can only be killed by decapitation, he is now thought to be nearly unkillable, although if someone or something was to remove the adamantium, Wolverine could possibly die. His skeleton can also be damaged by adamantium at a high velocity, though this is not nearly enough to kill him. It is not easy to do this, however - he would have to be shot at close range by (preferably) an adamantium bullet to be damaged. After his encounter with the Silver Samurai, Logan's adamantium claws were sliced off, though the bone claws later regenerated. Due to the fact that Magneto was able to immobilize him, it can be presumed he retains the adamantium skeleton itself. Category:X-Men members Category:Horsemen of Apocalypse members Category:Central Intelligence Agency members Category:Team X members Category:Weapon Plus members Category:Weapon X (Team) members Category:Canadian Army members Category:Public Identity Category:Male Characters Category:Mutants (Homo superior) Category:Canadians Category:Single Characters Category:Mercenaries Category:Mechanics Category:Adventurers Category:Leaders Category:Military Personnel Category:Government Agents Category:Spies Category:Criminals Category:Height Category:Height 6' Category:Height 6' 2" Category:Weight Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Adamantium Category:Claws Category:Earth-231824 Characters Category:Characters Category:Normal Intelligence Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Normal Speed Category:Regenerative Durability Category:No Energy Projection Category:Fighting Ability - Master of all forms of combat Category:Howlett Family Category:Utopians Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Night Vision Category:Hyperosmia Category:Hyperacusia Category:Regeneration Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Martial Arts Category:Espionage Category:Fencing Category:Multilingual Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Regenesis Category:Immortals Category:Genoshan Mutates Category:Tobacco Smokers Category:Severe Threats Category:Shooting Category:Weapons Expert Category:Former Vampires Category:Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder Category:Telepathic Immunity Training Category:Gymnasts Category:Acrobats Category:Weapon X Experiment Category:Tumblr Users Category:Trackers Category:Atheist Characters Category:American Revolutionary War Characters Category:American Civil War Characters Category:WWI Characters Category:WWII Characters Category:Vietnam War Characters Category:Horsemen of Death Category:Symbiotes-possessed